Power Is Ours And Ours Alone
by Tarja Azami
Summary: What Rufus wants Rufus gets, little does he know he's making a very deadly enemy. Other character, Yaoi later!
1. Chapter 1

**Power Is Ours And Ours Alone**

Chapter One

The search for the boy had proved to be harder than he had anticipated, although he had ordered more people to begin looking, he did not expect success.

Rufus Shinra turned away from the window in his office. His eyes finding it hard to adjust to the sudden darkness, making him see green. He cursed under his breath and positioned himself at his desk.

Eager to learn of his recent attempt to catch the boy, he picked up his phone and dialled the number of the worker he'd put in charge of the mission. Slightly annoyed at the constant ringing sound penetrating his ears, he waited for the person to answer.

"I'm sorry, I'm unable to –"

"Reno, how's it gone?" He asked hopefully.

" – right now, please leave your message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

Annoyed, he hung up. _So he's turned his phone off, that's not a good sign _he thought. _Or maybe this has gone right for once and he's currently trying to capture the boy_, he added sarcastically, _somehow I find that unlikely._ He rubbed at his temples, feeling a headache coming on. That dam boy had been taking up his time for weeks, he was growing tired of this. Somehow the boy had managed to escape him so far.

_But how? 20 men against one boy and he still got away. What am I missing? I've sent some of my best men out there and they've come back looking like clowns. My patience is wearing thin … but to not have a creature as fine as he … _well he wasn't even going to think about that.

He felt the boy was laughing at him, making a mockery of him. Almost questioning his authority. He could not allow that. He would not allow his reputation to fall at the hands of a boy. This was more than a chase now this was personal.

He was broken out of his thoughts by his secretary's voice over the intercom.

"Sir, I have four of your workers to see you, shall I send them up?"

"No, not now!" He wanted to be alone, to think. He rubbed at his temples, but to no avail; his headache seemed to get worse with each passing second. Whatever these people wanted it could wait. He had far more pressing matters to attend to, like capturing that blasted boy! He did not have time for whining workers complaining about working conditions or asking for something or other.

"They say it's important sir, it regards the boy, Tsung is with them" she pressed.

Rufus immediately snapped to attention "bring them up."

"Yes, sir"

- - - - - - - - - -

"WHAT!"

It was the final straw … rage and frustration boiled over and he slammed his hands down onto his desk – hard.

"HOW COULD HE HAVE POSSIBLY ESCAPED?" He bellowed accusingly at the four in front of him. He failed to add "I had it covered from all sides. I made sure this would work."

His workers stood there shaking in fear, too scared to say a word. They were in the middle of a tempest rage and any word they said could either calm Rufus down, or set him on fire. For now, they were safe not saying anything, but they couldn't remain quiet like idiots, that would only serve to fuel his anger. Tsung stood there, rather vacant to what was going on. His mind was replaying the day they discovered the boy and he had been the one to report it.

- _FLASHBACK_ -

Tsung had been sent to Rocket Town, to pick up a package for Rufus. It was a discreet mission so he had been ordered to don a disguise.

So there he was. His black hair brought up and hidden beneath a hat. His perfect suit left in his apartment and replaced by faded blue jeans and a white T-shirt, complete with cowboy boots. He had to admit he looked pretty good!

He had two more people accompanying him. One of them was a man in his late twenties called Takeshi; the other was a woman called Miya.

"Do you think he'll let me keep them?" Tsung asked absent-mindedly.

"Eh? Keep what?" replied Takeshi, who turned to face him.

"The boots"

"Oh, probably, why would he want them back?"

"I don't know just wondering"

Miya was sat on a patch of grass not far away from the two boys. Tsung noticed, with a small smile, that she'd attempted to make a daisy chain.

"You okay?" He called to her.

"Yes I'm fine, I just wish he'd come soon. I feel like I've been here for ages"

"That's because we have" piped up Takeshi.

She sighed and stood up, brushing grass off her behind. She winced slightly "Ouch, my arse has gone flat!"

"_Hello_" Takeshi said curiously. Miya and Tsung turned to him but he was looking ahead of them. They followed his gaze and spotted a boy.

"Wow, he's pretty" giggled Miya. Tsung could not help but agree. He had pale skin, which glowed in the sunlight and had a slender feminine build. It struck Tsung how many he looked feminine, but was a man. He had long black hair that fell past his hips and shone a deep red. He had a gothic look about him and his clothing sure helped Tsung come to that decision. Black leather trousers and a long tattered black trench coat were covering his body. He truly was a sight to behold.

"Why do you think he's here?" Miya inquired "He could be the deliverer"

"I doubt it" Takeshi snorted "he isn't carrying anything and I'd hate to think where he'd hide it if he was!"

"Eewww" Miya shrieked.

"Quiet down you two-" Tsung hissed "-I want to know what he wants."

The boy was moving from person to person, asking them something. Whatever it was all he received were shakes of the head.

"Go and help him Miya, he's bugging me" Takeshi asked in a boring manner.

With a sigh, she wandered over to the boy and tapped him on his shoulder to get his attention. He whirled round and before she could even register a thing, she was on the floor.

From a distance Tsung turned to Takeshi in a silent agreement that what he did looked pretty cool.

"Not bad is he eh?" Takeshi asked

"Not bad at all" said the dark haired man enthusiastically

"I don't mean his looks Tsung, I mean that thing he did just then."

"I know what you meant, I'm not an idiot … then again he's not too bad looking either!" He added with a small laugh.

"Never one to resist beautiful men you are you?"

"You know me too well Takeshi, it scares me sometimes. It's kinda creepy"

Takeshi turned to him, mock seriousness on his face. "Tsung we've known each other for years, I know you like a book"

Tsung choose not to answer to his last comment. He wasn't sure he liked being compared to a book. He believed he was a rather personal man, then again Takeshi was right, they had known each other for ages. Since junior school, if his memory served. They continued to watch Miya and the boy.

"Um … sorry" the boy said at length, offering a slender hand to Miya.

"Not a problem" she said hauling herself up and dusting herself off, she checked to make sure she had got rid of all the dirt, then turned to the boy "what was that?"

"What?"

"You know…" she said imitating martial arts.

The boy laughed softly. He had a strong, healthy laugh but carried a sadness deep within it that made Miya want to wrap her arms around him. When she heard him laugh she felt it was a privilege to hear it.

"Oh … I know how to fight" he said shyly

"_Really_!" the girl exclaimed "that's sooo cool" she paused for a moment. "I'm still a learner myself, my uncle is teaching me a couple of moves, he used to teach karate." This was of course a lie. Shinra's workers had to train in the art of fighting, especially if they were Turks, like herself. She was rather good, not the best but a good fighter.

"That's good…" the boy sounded like he was itching to get away, obviously he wasn't used to people much. _Probably socially isolated_ she thought _or just shy._

"Erm, I saw you asking people something, is there anyway I could help?" she asked

"I'm trying to find someone" he sounded rather put out when he said this, like he didn't feel well and was weak.

Miya never thought a voice could carry so much emotion "Who? I might know him"

"His name's Vin-" someone shouting for his attention cut him short. Miya saw him tense a bit but his face remained neutral.

"Hey, hey boy, you listening? … I can help you find who you're looking for" It was a man's voice and he casually approached the boy. He had a gangsterly look about him. He had short orange hair that was spiked up. He had a very freckly face and was plain looking. His clothes were dynamic red and blue. From a distance, Tsung knew the man wasn't to be trusted. The boy didn't seem to notice anything wrong and proceeded to follow him.

"Stay here, get the package and wait for me" Tsung told Takeshi. Miya was slowly making her way to them.

"Why what are you doing?"

"I want to see if he's alright"

"It's not your problem Tsung, we have our orders. We have to stay here and wait" Takeshi stressed.

"Takeshi-" he took a deep breath realising he was becoming angry "-please just do as I say. It doesn't take three to receive a package. I won't be long" he reasoned in a softer tone. He walked away before Takeshi could even begin to protest.

"Where's he going?" Miya asked sitting next to Takeshi.

"The fucking idiots gone off to play hero" the man spat, plucking a piece of grass from the ground and throwing it down to emphasise his anger.

"Why?" The girl inquired.

"Hell knows" he lay back onto the grass and crossed his arms over his eyes and remained silent. Miya sighed; recovered her daisy chain and decided to finish it off.

- - - - - - - - - -

Tsung followed the boy from a distance. The orange haired man met up with a group of people, presumably friends. They had a short conversation, which Tsung couldn't hear from his hiding place, and then continued to walk.

_What the hell's going on? _Tsung wondered, as the group led the boy to an isolated place. _This isn't right, why is he staying with them? They can't be taking him to the one he seeks. By the looks of these idiots they couldn't lead a flock of sheep! Why would they lead him here? … I don't like this. _He silently counted the people leading the boy. _Seven people … Jesus if this goes all ape he wouldn't be able to fend them off, not even with his martial art shit._

The group came to a standstill and turned to face the boy. The orange haired man said something and his gang laughed. The boy suddenly looked fearful and started to take cautious steps backwards, his palms facing the group in a gesture that meant he didn't want trouble. The man said something else and all present, excluding the boy, pulled out some form of weapon. The boy turned and ran from them.

_Shit_ thought Tsung. They were heading his way; he would be caught if he didn't act now. He was about to move when one of the man's friends cracked his chain. It wound around one of the boy's legs and he fell prone on the floor. He turned onto his back, his nose bloody from the fall, and watched the approaching men in horror. One of the gang members spoke and Tsung just managed to make it out.

"Nowhere to run now is there pretty?" His voice was dripping with malice. His friends came up behind him laughing sadistically.

The boy swung his free leg and navigated it towards the man's stomach. The man reeled over in pain and loss of air. The chain slacked and the boy took his opportunity and pinned up.

"You'll pay for that," the orange haired man said approaching him. Murder in mind and eyes.

There was a rustling flapping sound as wings unfolded from the boy's back. He had two slits in his trench coat where they slid through.

Tsung gasped from his hiding place and almost fell back from his safe place. _What the hell? This is phenomenal, I have to call Rufus._

The boy spread his wings and lifted himself from the ground. He hovered a few feet in the air, fixing his would be attackers with a glare. He then turned around and flew off at lightening speed. It was both beautiful and terrifying.

FLASHBACK END

"Well?" demanded Rufus impatiently stopping in front of every worker, as if daring him or her to tell him they didn't know.

Tsung lifted his head up tiredly and looked at Rufus.

"Mr president, you are aware of the boys mutation, he can easily evade us because we can't fly! It doesn't take rocket science to figure that out."

Rufus stopped pacing the room and stood with his back to the workers. He remained motionless for a short while. He turned slowly and faced the four in front of him.

"Who the hell do you think you ARE?" He hissed striking Tsung across the face with the back of his hand. Tsung stumbled backwards, automatically bringing his hand up to the abused flesh. He was shocked Rufus would hit him. Shock turned to anger. _This guy's been for three fucking weeks. Three weeks! And nothing, anything has come out of it. We have to tolerate his anger all the time. When something goes wrong for him he takes it out on us, like the spoilt little bastard he is. I've had enough! I didn't join ShinRa so I could do his fucking work and get hit for it. He's gone too far now. _

"You know what?" Tsung said, slowly bringing his hand down to his side. "I fucking quit, I've had it with you and this relentless chase. I'm leaving."

"Oh really?" Rufus pressed smugly "you'll never find a place that pays as best as I do."

"I don't care about the fucking money-" _god I should stop swearing _"- you've been a slave driver, with no regard to your workers. They've all had enough, they just won't tell you. At least if I leave I wouldn't have to kiss your ass again!"

With that he turned and stormed out of the room. He had to do it now before the adrenaline left him and he realised what a big mistake he'd made. He was right though; he'd spoken his mind to Rufus. Although he was glad he'd been the first to do it, ShinRa had been like his home. He had to continually tell himself he'd been right, and force himself to not think about what to do now. He knew he'd been over the top, but it added to the anger he was feeling at the time.

Rufus stood there in shock, mouthing incoherent words to himself. Remembering himself he turned and faced his workers.

"You're all dismissed"

To pass time and calm down, he decided to do some work. He went to his desk and looked in his in-box. There was a petition from the workers for a better cafeteria, a letter from Hojo requiring something or other for his recent experiment, and a job application for a position as scientist. He looked into all of these.

His secretary's voice filled the room once again.

" The workers of your recent mission have come back sir, shall I send them to you?"

"No I don't wish to deal with them yet" he heard a phone ring in the background and Reno's voice answered he call.

"Okay sir, I'll send them home."

Rufus looked at the time on his clock, 11:00PM. _God, have I been working that long?_

"Okay you do that, thank you Victoria." As the intercom was about to go off he heard Reno exclaim. "Wait!" Rufus said quickly, wanting to know what was going on.

"Yes sir?"

"What's Reno excited about?"

He heard Victoria ask Reno the question. Reno came closer to the intercom and spoke to Rufus himself.

"Erm, not … nothing sir, just a friend." His voice was dripping with the lie he had just told.

"Victoria send him up" ordered Rufus.

"Yes sir"

Victoria broke the connection with Rufus and turned to Reno. "You're to go to his office immediately, the president is waiting for you."

"_Fuck" _cursed Reno under his breath. He straightened his appearance and entered the lift that would take him to the top floor. _Who does he think he is? _Reno wondered _it could've been a friend I was talking to. Does he want to know everything about our personal lives too? I was supposed to leave work an hour ago. This isn't fair. What am I gonna tell him? If I tell him the truth he'll call everyone back and send us out again. Yeah the lads will love me for that! I have other things to do, Reeve's having a lads night out tonight, he'll hate me if I tell him he can't do it, he's planned it for weeks but had to keep putting it off through work. My life does not revolve around the boy … oh when is this lift gonna stop? Then again I wish it would just break down, then I wouldn't have to face him. _There was a ding and the elevator doors opened. _Fuck … thank you God!_

_Okay Reno you can do this. _He took a deep breath, knocked on the president's door and went inside.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes I did, I had the slight feeling you were lying to me earlier, now why would you do that? You're not hiding something from me are you Reno? Don't think I don't know what all you are saying about me right now. I had Tsung in here earlier today telling me what he thinks. A rather bold move for him, but that's not a problem, I know he'll be back."

_Tsung was here? Wow! I wonder what he said. I'll have to go round to his house and give him a pat on the back. He'll show him. I hate people who think they can second-guess you, you show him Tsung. Who'd have thought? _"No sir, I'm not hiding anything from you, that really was my friend I just thought it weird you asked that's all"

Rufus sighed and bellowed "You're lying, you always don a professional tone when you lie, that's not like you Reno. You know something and you don't want me to find out. You think the same way Tsung does" He sighed and turned his back on Reno. In a voice that was coldly calm he said "look the sooner you tell me, the sooner you can go home. I'm not a fool Reno, you know something about the boy."

Reno felt just about the same way a five-year-old does when it can't have a toy. He wanted to scream about how unfair it was and kick his legs around. He felt like he had to stretch his anger out of himself.

"The boy was sighted in the Ancient Forest not long ago, he seems to be camping there for the night" he informed in a flat almost ominous tone.

"That wasn't so hard was it? Now go home, get some sleep and report to me at five in the morning"

"5:00am!" Reno exclaimed.

"Yes, you heard me, now go"

"But sir you kept us out all day today, we're knackered!"

"Then I suggest you leave now and get some sleep"

If ever there was a time Reno wanted to hit Rufus it was now, but he simply turned and stormed out of the office, slamming the door as he went so hard the glass cracked.

"Excellent" said Rufus gathering his things and calling it a day himself. On his way out he informed the cleaner about the window Reno had cracked "Have a new one fitted will you?" and with that he left, a grin plastered on his face.

End Chapter

_A/N this is my first fic, so please be nice! Then again I don't mind honesty, if you think its crap don't hesitate to tell me. But try to tell me what's wrong so I can rectify it. I'll try to update the story soon, so you don't loose interest. I'm in over my head with these stories! I've had ideas galore and I want to write every one of them. I'm currently writing three stories at once, including this one! - So please bear with me. _


	2. Chapter 2

POWER IS OURS AND OURS ALONE

Chapter Two

It felt like he had been running for days, non-stop. His whole body ached and screamed for rest, but Rei couldn't stop, he wouldn't. He would run to the ends of the earth, as long as he was away from _them_. He had no idea as to where he was, he didn't care.

Trees and vegetation surrounded him. There was a river only so far in front of him, but as much as he pushed his weak body forward, he felt like the river was further away than before. His food and water was gone and for hours he'd gone without either. He managed to get to the river and bent down to take a long drink from it. Once he'd taken his fill he wet his face and neck. The night was hot, which was quite weird to say it was autumn. He propped himself up on the trunk of a nearby tree and closed his tired eyes, enjoying the light breeze that blew onto his face. He smiled to himself, glad to be in a place so natural to him. He loved the smell of the air at night, the smell of the grass about him, the sound of a twig snapping. He bolted upright and pricked his ears as best he could. Right now, he hated the sounds of the forest, he couldn't block it out. The sounds of the birds and the sounds of the trees swaying in the breeze were unfairly loud, although in reality they hardly moved at all. Leaves stirred about his feet, a bird rose into the air. Then all went deadly quiet; all he could hear was the ringing in his own ears. Then the undergrowth erupted.

Gunfire sounded around him, a constant rain of fire, which was trained near him and not directly at him. Instinctively he threw himself onto the floor and covered his ears with his hands. The gunfire stopped. Once the dust and dirt had settled he could make out the distinctive suits of the ShinRa workers, although he didn't know they worked for ShinRa.

"Fuck!" He cursed loudly, wishing more than anything they would miraculously disappear. God, he hated them. He turned and faced ShinRa's workers. They had been chasing him for months on end. ShinRa wanted him captured for experiments, and it would be a cold day in hell if they believed Rei would go without a fight.

_Dam you ShinRa, _Rei thought to himself. _No way! Not now! If I can just reach a denser place, I could loose these guys, no problem. _He slowly started to retreat backwards; the Turks shadowed his movements. Rei knew he couldn't fight them; he was weak and needed rest. He couldn't well turn and run, they all had guns and he would be shot. He couldn't keep this up he needed to do something and fast.

"Long time, no see." Rei said, surprised at the calmness in his voice. He decided he might as well try to keep them distracted until he thought of something. The Turks weren't rising to his game, they merely stepped closer, guns raised and ready to shoot at Rei, if need be.

"We have you now. Just give up and make it easier on yourself. There's no need to make this situation a bad one." A particular man with flame red hair spoke in an amused tone, which annoyed Rei to no end.

"Go to hell. There's no way I'd come with _you_." He replied, not hiding the disgust in his voice.

"Well it looks to me like you have no choice."

Rei knew he was right, but he couldn't let this happen. If they took him they would do god-knows-what to him, and he didn't want to have to put himself through that. He'd heard stories about people who were captured for experiments. He knew the patient had no control over anything they might do. They'd keep him sedated by putting drugs in his food, water, and wherever else they can go in, and he'd be too out of his head to stop it. Rei just couldn't handle that kind of weakness.

Rei studied the man. The most striking thing about him was undoubtedly his flame red hair, tied in a ponytail at the nape. On top of his head was a pair of CYX goggles. He had bright crystal blue eyes, pale skin, and was of slim build, but had a look about him that suggested you don't mess with him. Rei had to admit the guy was hot, but he wasn't his type. He had his love but unfortunately they had been separated. Rei's mind wandered back to him. Raven hair, seductive blood coloured eyes. _No not now, no time for that _Rei thought, pushing his thoughts aside.

They were only a few feet away now. Rei was panicking, his mind frantically searching for ideas. _Maybe I could … but that would weaken me more … it's better than nothing and it's my only chance of escape. _Rei closed his eyes and tilted his head back bracing himself for the pain. It hurt him but relaxed him at the same time. It was a familiar, almost welcoming, pain almost welcoming after the years of dealing with it. He silently prayed for the energy to do what he was about to do. He clenched his fists and brought them together at his chest in a prayer like manner. Calling on the energy he had he threw his arms to his sides.

A pair of black feathered wings erupted from his back, spreading to their fullest. He tested his strength by raising himself off the ground, with one powerful beat of his wings. It took a lot out of him keeping this low to the ground, but he had to try. He slowly began to work himself higher, making sure the Turks couldn't reach out and grab him; by forcing the wind to beat down on them. They were all struggling against the wind he was creating, trying their best to protect their eyes from the dirt that was rising into the air with each flap of his wings.

"Open fire!" Some one shouted. Rei's heart skipped a beat. He knew they wouldn't hurt him seriously, because he was needed for experiments. But they were expertly trained. They knew what would kill him and what wouldn't. a lot of their shots were off target but some strayed close.

The flame haired man slipped his CYX goggles over his eyes casually and took a gun from a workers pocket. _You're not getting away this time _he thought confidently. He took aim and fired.

Immense pain flared through Rei's body as a bullet penetrated his left wing. Instinctively he curled up into a ball and dropped to the ground. His vision was blurring. Sounds were dying around him. Confused he studied the scene. Turks were cautiously approaching, the red head in the lead strolling confidently, his laughter ringing in Rei's ears. Strong hands gripped him, and the pain intensified … his world turned black. In his state of confusion, his last thought was of his lover's voice telling him, as he had many months ago, "you're never going to be alone, I am here with you."

- - - - - - - - - -

Rei knew where he was; he was at Healin Lodge. The one place he feared above all else and he was trapped there for how long?

He didn't remember anything about being taken there; he only hoped it had its problems. Like he was too heavy and had to be passed around, or they somehow got lost. He amused himself with similar thoughts to pass time, but it bored him easily after a short while, and he bitterly welcomed reality.

_Oh god, I'm here! … What's going to happen now? … What are they going to do? … I have to get out of here! … Oh god I don't believe this. … No one knows. They could keep me here for … forever and no one would know because no one knows I was even in this area. Not even him. _Rei's throat constricted, cut as much as he tried to swallow it, it wouldn't go away. He cried for his lover, he cried because of the position he was in, and he cried for the things he might have to endure. _They won't care for me. I'm just a creature to these people. Some freak of nature they want to destroy just so they can collect data they may never use. … No one ever looks at me like they do everyone else. I'm a social outcast, but god forbid should someone take pity and treat me normally. … I don't understand it. Growing up I made lots of friends and lost every single one of them when they found out what I was. They called me a freak and turned me away. I'm no different from the next person. I wish people could see past my obvious difference and notice me … for me; just the way I am. I'm human too. I have the same anatomy, well to an extent. I cry, I bleed, I have the same emotions, and I breathe the same air. But I guess none of that matters because I can make wings come out my back! … I mean when people were young, didn't they ever wish to fly? Didn't they ever wish for wings? I understand that people don't like what they don't understand, but does that immediately mean they have the rights to treat me badly? Chase me for months and months, with no regard to how I feel or what I want. Put me through tests until they're satisfied. … There's no point in even thinking about this Rei; things aren't going to change because you want them to. It's up to them to decide what they see. All you can do is try and hope._

A pain deep within him reminded him of his injury. He shifted his position to ease the pressure on his wound. He brought his hands up and wiped the tears from his face with his sleeves. It was then he realised he had been stripped of his clothing and belongings. Alternate to the black leather trousers and coat, he was wearing white cotton trousers and a thin white jumper.

His eyes felt taut so he scanned the room to relieve the feeling. The walls were pure white; there was a blinding light that was on at the moment, it might have been night, he had no idea. There was a hospital bed and chair in the left-hand corner of the room. _What a lovely way to remind me of where I am _Rei thought. There were no windows in his cell; his only view was through a prison type door. There was a small chest of drawers near the door, again it was white. It seemed like they had gone out of their way to make sure everything was white. The room smelt of antiseptic, he liked that smell but knew that as long as he was here he'd hate it.

He checked his body for marks and was relieved to find nothing dangerously wrong with himself. There was a huge bruise on his right side, from when he had fallen, and a couple of cuts, that had been cleaned and dressed while he was unconscious. He shuddered at the thought of one of ShinRa's workers examining him. He was a shy person at heart, despite his exterior. Not many people knew the real him. Only one person did and Rei had no idea where he was.

His door opened and a man came in carrying a clipboard. He was dressed in a doctor's coat, with white trousers and shoes. He was balding on top of the head. He wore thick glasses, with a horrible brown frame. He was perspiring heavily. He reached into one of his pockets and produced a handkerchief, which he used to dab his forehead.

"Ah yes" he murmured to himself, he adjusted his glasses and looked at his clipboard.

"Seems to be no information here. They should've filled it in straight away … ah well I can do it now, well what's obvious anyway … I'll be with you in a moment … well you're definitely a male … no apparent handicaps …look Japanese … current health? Ah yes, seems to be healthy at this moment. We'll get a better understanding later.

He looked up at Rei, who was staring back at him with complete confusion.

"Well-"he said, clapping his hands together, like he meant business. "-Lets get started shall we? My name is Dr Anderson; I'm here or the moment to gather information on you. This will help us with our studies. It's always useful to get as much information about someone before you run the tests. Last year one of our patients didn't get assessed and died from an allergy to paracetamol. It was such a shame. Now one thing you must understand boy is if you co-operate with us, and we get our research and results, the sooner you can go home, which I'm sure you want."

Rei knew the man was lying, feeding him false words of comfort so they could get more results from him. He wasn't going to make their jobs easier; he didn't want any of this, especially the tests.

"So, we'll start by asking a few simple questions. It's nothing hard, so there's no need to worry. Now it would be a great help if you told me your name." He peered through his glasses expectedly.

Rei didn't say a word, he hated this guy. He was talking to him like a child, or someone who had a mental incapability to understand, treating him like a head case. He put his poker face on a stared at Mr Anderson.

"Could you tell me your name please?" He asked in a more authorative tone.

" … … … "

Five minutes or more passes in complete silence, both looking at each other. It was more like a staring contest now. He reached into his pocket and dabbed his forehead again.

"Well okay … how about your age. How old are you?"

Rei still remained quiet. The longer it took for them to gather information, the later it would be on experimenting, or so he believed anyway. Impatience laced Dr Anderson's features. Rei wondered when the guy would crack; he wondered whether intimidating him would get rid of him.

Out of nowhere Rei saw Dr Anderson do a series of hand gestures. He knew it was sign language, but it really cracked him up. He burst out laughing; he found the whole thing so amusing. Dr Anderson coming in trying to get information, not getting what he wants, having a staring contest, trying again, and then whipping out the sign language. He was on his back now, sides aching from the laughter and his eyes watering in merriment. Dr Anderson did not like that. He strode to the door and tried to open it, even though there was no handle on the inside of the door. This only made Rei laugh harder. He banged on the door and shouted for the guard to let him out. The door open and Dr Anderson stood near the threshold. He turned to Rei suddenly, eyes ablaze, and face red. By now the novelty of the fantastic Dr Anderson was wearing off Rei and now he sat chuckling occasionally.

"You can fill this in yourself. We don't appreciate this kind of behaviour." He looked well and truly stressed out! He left the room slamming the door behind him.

- - - - - - - - - -

After several hours of pacing around his room, Rei looked at the form on the floor. _I may as well take a look at it. There's nothing else to do._ He picked it up and walked over to his bed. He lay on his stomach and looked at the first question:

Title: _Well that's Mr isn't it? _He put a tidy tick in the box and stated chewing on the end of his pen.

Surname: He said he didn't have one, but he did. He just hated going by that name. Rei Yoshida. It reminded him of home and he hated home.

Forename(s): _Hmm should I give them my name? I guess I should because they're only going to hassle me if I don't. _So he wrote Rei.

Gender: since this had already been filled in for him by Doctor Anderson he didn't look at it.

D.O.B: As much as Rei hated people knowing his age he wrote 29/12/85

Weight: _How the hell am I supposed to know! You can't whip out the weighing scales in the middle of nowhere and I having been in a civilized place for months. Thanks to these._

Blood type: A

He turned the page of the form and scanned the questions. They were all about his relatives. He really hated his family. He felt no love for them. For all Rei cared they could die and he wouldn't even feel anything. They had literally condemned him anyway.

_A/N Okay the next chapter begins with a reminisce and it's quite long, hence the reason I cut this one short! Hope you liked reading this as much as I hated writing it. I'm serious I hate this story but I like the storyline so I'm gonna keep to it. _


End file.
